<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>winter's night, distant melody by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912809">winter's night, distant melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, ranboo doing enderman things pog!, unless...? o_O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Seems he's developed even more Enderman-like behavior," He explained, "He's been picking up and placing blocks where he pleases. I can't find the rhyme or reason as to why he places a block where he does."</em>
</p><p>or</p><p>After observing Ranboo's latest Enderman-like characteristic, Phil goes to check in on him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>winter's night, distant melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After lifting up one of the trap doors to get a better view of the outside, Phil crossed his arms and leaned against the window frame, watching Ranboo from afar. He had spoken to him earlier while on his way to Techno's, but it had been a simple brief hello and nothing more. Now, though, Phil wondered if he should have taken the time to check in on him further, to see if anything was bothering him.</p><p>Ranboo seemed fine, outwardly, but his behavior was odd. Hmm, maybe not odd, exactly, but definitely new. Phil observed as Ranboo picked up a grass block, held it between his hands for a moment, contentedly, before he wandered a few feet away and placed it down, looking very pleased with himself. He turned away from the grass block, breaking another block and repeating the process.</p><p>The interesting thing was, the block always stayed in its original state. The grass blocks he broke didn't turn into dirt, but instead kept their green top. It was as if he was using a pickaxe with silk touch enchanted onto it.</p><p>"What're you staring at?"</p><p>Even with his guard down, Phil didn't startle. He knew without a doubt that he had nothing to fear while in Techno's presence, least of all Techno himself. "Ranboo." He answered, glancing back when he felt his friend's looming presence. Phil took in the way Techno squinted his eyes and leaned over him to try and get a better look of the outside, "Mate, did you break your glasses again?" He laughed knowingly.</p><p>Techno grumbled and gestured behind him with a lazy wave of his hand, "They snapped when I was clearing out a zombie that was trying to get in. I'll tape them later. What's Ranboo doing?"</p><p>Phil made a mental note to fix his glasses later before he turned his attention back to Ranboo, watching as he placed down another grass block. He paused afterwards, crouching down to pet one of the cats he had fetched from his panic room the other day. "Seems he's developed even more Enderman-like behavior," He explained, "He's been picking up and placing blocks where he pleases. I can't find the rhyme or reason as to why he places a block where he does."</p><p>"Be honest, Phil, is he bringing down my property value? Wait, more Enderman-like behavior? What else does he do that I've missed?" Techno asked in confusion, "I mean, I know he's kind of a weird guy already."</p><p>"He's alright," Phil said in defense of Ranboo, knowing his friend didn't mean any real harm by it, "and I'm surprised you haven't noticed. His aversion to eye contact, how he has to wear armor to protect himself from water, how friendly he is towards Enderman? He even told me he makes Enderman noises when he's stressed enough."</p><p>Techno hummed, "Now that you mention it, I've noticed how tense he gets when an Enderman is killed near him."</p><p>Phil winced, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck guiltily, "Yeah, I always tell him to look away. I should really stop doing that when he's around."</p><p>"There, there, I think you're forgiven." Techno chuckled lightly in amusement, giving his shoulder a firm pat. "I wonder if he could teleport, that'd come in handy in so many situations." He said thoughtfully, "Just think of the drop he could get on people."</p><p>That was just like Techno, Phil thought fondly. He was always thinking strategically, even if it didn't involve himself. "Maybe I'll ask him." He mused, dropping his hand from his neck to the sleeve of his haori, slipping it underneath to cross his arms again. "Do you think the block placing is a sign of distress?"</p><p>"...I mean, you could go check on him." Techno said slowly, considering, "You know the guy better than I do."</p><p>Phil looked back at Techno, offering him a smile, "You don't mind? I thought you still wanted my help preparing the Syndicate."</p><p>Techno rolled his eyes, stepping away and wandering over to the few books he had laid out, which featured notes scribbled in both of their handwriting. "You can help later, it's fine. Go check in on your adopted son," He teased lightly, "Just don't mention the Syndicate, yet. I know you trust him, but…" He trailed off, giving a one shoulder shrug.</p><p>"I know, I know. I won't mention it until you trust him, Techno." Phil promised, taking a step back from the window. He reached up to close the trap door, blocking some of the chill from getting in. "Thanks, mate. I'll see you later, yeah?"</p><p>"Byeee." Techno intoned, offering him an easy smile and a nod.</p><p>Phil made sure his hat was in place and he had all his items before he headed out, being mindful to close the door behind himself. He inhaled the cool night air and hummed lightly, taking the stairs down, careful not to slip. He turned and passed by the temporary stasis chamber, along with the, quite frankly, ugly unfinished house now being used as a dog kennel, heading towards Ranboo's little area.</p><p>He was happy to see Ranboo had actually added walls to his previously sad shack, hoping that meant he felt a little more at home. The younger had been so frazzled when he had been first invited to stay with them, overly cautious so as not to step on their toes or get in their way. He was like an extremely polite house guest, but now it seemed like he was finally carving out a place for himself and making it home.</p><p>"You're such a good cat, Enderchest." Phil heard Ranboo say to his cat as he drew nearer, "Keeping away all those creepers. Where would I do without you?"</p><p>"Probably patching creeper holes, I imagine." Phil piped up, slowing to a stop a handful of feet away.</p><p>Ranboo jumped and let out a distinctively Enderman-like noise of surprise, spinning around with his wide eyes. "Phil!" He greeted with an easy smile, "You scared me, I thought you and Techno would be busy for a few more hours." He mused as he relaxed.</p><p>"Oh, we would've, but I got distracted." Phil said with a laugh, looking around and eyeing the blocks he had seen Ranboo move around earlier.</p><p>"Oh? By what?" Ranboo asked, folding his hands together in front of him, looking perfectly at ease.</p><p>Phil hadn't noticed it before, but Ranboo had always been the bit on edge, as if he had been expecting something, or someone, to jump out at him. He wondered what had changed for him to finally relax. "I noticed you moving blocks about," He hummed, "and was curious as to why, is all."</p><p>"Oh!" Ranboo exclaimed lightly, "You're not the first person to have noticed that today. Tommy had me break so many blocks earlier." He said with a laugh. "I barely talked him out of not making me break an obsidian block," He chuckled, "It's just a new habit I picked up on, after I found out that it's really calming. Taking a block, holding it, then deciding where it goes. It's...soothing."</p><p>For a moment, Phil thought of the comfort room, which was below their feet, and was relieved he had found something not so sinister to calm himself. "How do you decide where a block goes?" He asked, genuinely curious. It's not like he could go up to an Enderman and ask these types of questions.</p><p>Ranboo hummed and titled his head in thought, staring down at Phil's hat, never quite meeting his gaze. "It's just a feeling I get. I look at a spot and think "ah, that's where this goes", and then I place it. Sorry, that's not very helpful." He said apologetically.</p><p>Phil shook his head, waving off his apology, "Nah, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's something I'd have to experience to know what you mean, anyway." He said with a smile. "Besides the whole block thing, I just wanted to check on you."</p><p>"Check on me?" Ranboo asked in surprise.</p><p>"Well, yeah. You were seeming pretty stressed last week, and I've been so busy helping Techno with some...stuff that I never had the time to stop by. I'm sorry about that, by the way." Phil sighed, "I wanted to make sure you're doing okay, and you're settling in alright."</p><p>Ranboo opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking at a loss for words. "I...thank you, Phil. For checking in at all, it means a lot," He said carefully, "You know what? I'm doing good. No, more than good. I'm great, I'm great, Phil. I have all my pets, I added walls to my shack, and Dream is in prison." He listed off cheerfully, nearly meeting his gaze before shying away again.</p><p>Phil felt himself begin to relax, knowing that Ranboo was doing well, and nodded along. "It's good to hear that. I'm happy you added walls to your shack, it feels much more homey." He said lightly, "The pets too, add to that vibe."</p><p>"They do," Ranboo agreed, then hesitated for a moment before he straightened up, "Would you like to come in? I made more cookies, way more than I could eat alone. I even gave some to Technoblade yesterday, I hope he liked them."</p><p>"Oh, he did! He shared one with me, it was very good, Ranboo. I'd love to come in." Phil grinned.</p><p>"Great!" Ranboo said happily, turning and shuffling to the door of his shack, pulling it open and standing aside to let Phil in.</p><p>"Thank you." Phil said as he stepped inside, letting out a sigh of relief at the feel of warmth. He didn't mind the cold, had long gotten used to it in fact, but nothing beat stepping into a warm home after standing out in the freezing cold weather.</p><p>As Ranboo followed after him, closing the door behind himself, and wandered over to where he had a big patch of cookies resting, beginning to talk about his day, Phil let himself relax fully. Everything was good: he had Ranboo for company, Techno not far away, making plans for the Syndicate no doubt, and homemade cookies. Really, what could be any better?</p><p>( So why did a feeling of unease still linger? Something wasn't sitting right with him, and he couldn't put his finger on as to what it could be. Dream was in prison, sure, but there was still unrest. Change was in the air, he was sure. Not to mention, he still had to bring Wilbur, his son, back to life. With or without that book he had heard whispers about, the one Jschlatt had given to Dream. Dream's final bargaining piece…. )</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i blame the ending on the fact that i listened to mellohi the entire time i wrote this :)</p><p>anyway i think the fact that ranboo can just punch and pick up whatever block he pleases is extremely neat and epic and im glad he was given the power to do so</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>